The Football Game
by Fal Catrecon
Summary: Now what if our beloved pilots were in marching band? I just put them in my high school band.


The Football Game  
By Fal Carton  
  
The game: Earth vs. Oz. The Teams: Gundams vs. Mobile Suits. But this story isn't about the game. It's about the band.  
* * * *  
It was a Friday afternoon around 4:00. "Band, aten-hut!"  
"Band sucks!" Duo yelled, and immediately was hit upside the head by Heero. Quatre started to laugh, and earned a reprimanding look from Trowa. Wufei just rolled his eyes and whispered "Baka!" under his breath.  
Band dismissed!"  
"O. K. Sir! Ow! Heero, what was that for?"  
"You were out of line."  
"I'm only having some fun! Besides, its only practice."  
" Be serious for this game. We are going up against Oz."  
"So? I don't care. I never watch the game."  
"Hn."  
" Duo, you really shouldn't act that way."  
"Yeah, Maxwell. I don't want to look like fools in front of Oz."  
"Oh, you just have the hots for their band director, what's his name....oh yeah! Treize."  
"Duo!"  
"Well its tru...*wack* Ow!"  
"Good one, Yuy!"  
"Your next."  
"Eeep!"  
"Wufei, are you going to challenge the other band again?"  
"I always do! It's a tradition!"  
"And you always win, except against Oz."  
"I will win this time, Duo! Mark my words!"  
"Yeah right, Wu-man. You say that every time."  
"I think we should move."  
"Why..."  
"LAST CALL FOR INSTRUMENTS!"  
"Ow, ow, ow! Trowa, that hurt!"  
"Serves you right Maxwell."  
Trowa raised his eyebrow quizzically, then silently slipped away.  
"I gotta go get my uniform."  
* * * *  
"Shit seat!"  
"Duo, do you have to call it that?"  
"Hey, I'm just having fun, Q-man!"  
"And please don't call me that."  
"Sorry Quatre, I kinda forgot."  
"That's okay."  
"Hey, what took you so long, Wu-man?"  
"Don't call me that! And I was helping to load the drums."  
"Here's Trowa!"  
"You would notice him first, wouldn't you? *whack* Ow! Heero!"  
* * * *  
All the bus ride was there was Duo irritating Heero, Wufei meditating (sleeping), and Quatre and Trowa conversing silently together.  
* * * *  
"Hey Wu-man, wake up, we're here!"  
"I was awake, Maxwell, and don't call me that!"  
"Call you what? *whack* Ow!"  
Wufei left in a huff with Trowa quietly following him.  
"Where's my hat box? I've lost my hat box!" Duo had his hat box shoved into his gut by Heero.  
"This it?"  
"Yeah, *cough* That's it. *cough* Thanks."  
"Heero, have you seen my clarinet?"  
"Here." Heero handed Quatre his clarinet case.  
"Thank you. I've got everything. How about you guys?"  
"Hn."  
"*cough* Yeah."  
* * * *  
"Oh, look, Relena's here."  
"Heeeeeerrrooooooooo!"  
Heero dived behind the trombone section.  
"Duo, do you know where Heero went?"  
"'Fraid not."  
"Oh well. I'll look somewhere else."  
"Heero, the coast is clear."  
"Duuuuooooooooo!"  
"Aw fuck!"  
Duo dived behind the trumpet section.  
"Heero, have you seen Duo?"  
"No."  
"If you see him tell him, tell him I'm looking for him."  
"Hn."  
"Why did Hilde have to show up?"  
"Same reason Relena does."  
"Why do we have to have a drill team? Or better yet, why do they have to be on it?"  
"Hn."  
* * * *  
Halftime was uneventful. Duo tripped and almost fell, while Quatre almost ran into Trowa. Wufei was distracted enough to miss a few step - offs. Other than that, nothing was wrong with the routine.  
* * * *  
"Mr. Merquise, can we do House Rock? Pleeaaaseeee?"  
"Fine, Duo. Fine."  
"Yeah! Wu-man, start the House Rock!"  
"I heard Merquise, Maxwell."  
*Drums*  
Quatre got up and dragged Trowa up with him to dance. Heero just sat there watching Duo trying to disco to it.  
"Can we do it again? Huh? Huh? Huh?"  
" Maxwell! I am not playing that again! Besides, it's time to issue the challenge again, isn't it Merquise."  
"Go ahead."  
"Let's start fast." *tap, tap* *Drums*  
"Oh no. This can go on for ages! Especially with Wu-man as the leader of the drum line."  
"Hn."  
Quatre just sighed and shook his head. Trowa looked heavenward as if to say 'Why me?'  
* * * *  
"I knew it! Wu-man always gives up first against Oz."  
"Hn."  
"Aw, poor Wufei. He lost again."  
Trowa just shrugged.  
"Why did I have to lose? I am not worthy of being in drum line!"  
"Trieze-sama always wins. I was his assistant director before I was transferred to this school."  
"Does he duel with swords as well as he does with drums?"  
"Even better."  
"Hmmmmmm."  
* * * *  
"I love football games! They're always so fun!"  
"Duo, could you please be quiet at least for the ride home?"  
"'Kay Quatre. I'll try. Hey Wu-man, you lost again!"  
"I'll beat Treize. If not with drums, then with swords!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Oh yeah! Treize can fence right? Hi Trowa!"  
"Oooooo. What are you and Trowa gonna do on the bus ride home now that it is getting dark?"  
"Same thing Heero is sizing you up for, Duo."  
"Good one Winner. *whack* Ow! Now I certainly didn't deserve that!"  
"I can't hit Quatre."  
"Why not?"  
"Hn." 


End file.
